


Too Tired

by Amedia



Category: Barney Miller (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Dietrich is tired after a hard day at the 12th. Harris coaxes him to come home with him.
Relationships: Arthur Dietrich/Ron Harris (Barney Miller)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for chorale, who requested "another fic of your favorite pairing from _Barney Miller_. I'm tired and I can't remember their names right now ... I love their relationship." I needed a prompt to get a story idea going, and the idea of being tired sparked the ficlet!

A long chase running down fleeing suspects on foot was Wojo's idea of a good workout, while Harris was always delighted to show off his gym conditioning. When it was finally Dietrich's turn one day, however, he found himself just plain tired out.

He made it through the rest of the afternoon at the 12th, looking forward to getting home, kicking off his shoes, and resting. At five o'clock, Harris looked across their desks and said, "Arthur, you've been quiet today."

"I've been _tired_ today. I'm too old for all this running around."

"You're twenty-eight years old, Arthur."

Dietrich pouted. "Twenty-seven." 

Harris grinned. "At least I can still get a rise out of you. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Dietrich shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm too tired to go out."

"I've got a new jigsaw puzzle at home. Wanna come over and help me with it?"

"Too tired."

Harris got up, came around and sat on the corner of Dietrich's desk, smiling down at him. "Why don't you come over to my place, and we can order pizza and watch _Columbo_. If you fall asleep, you can stay on the couch overnight."

Dietrich smiled up at Harris. "Very considerate of you. Pizza and _Columbo_ are just my speed." He leaned closer and spoke more softly, for Harris's ears only. "But there is no amount of tired that would make me sleep on your _couch_."

Harris grinned triumphantly. "Now I _know_ I can still get a rise out of you," he whispered back with a wink. Dietrich blushed. "Let's go home and order that pizza. What do you like on it?"

"Artichokes and goat cheese are good," Dietrich said as they left the squadroom.

"You're kidding, right?" Harris complained as they went down the stairs. "If you're lucky, we'll find portabello mushrooms and artisanal sausage. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," said Dietrich. 

Harris softened as he realized Dietrich was too tired even for a good argument. As they left the building and turned onto the sidewalk, he said, "Maybe there's a place that has those ingredients. I can let my fingers do the walking."

"Now you're talking," said Dietrich. "You can call around and ask about pizza, too."

Harris smiled and bumped his shoulder against Dietrich's. "You got it, man."


End file.
